nfsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chevrolet
Chevrolet – amerykańska marka motoryzacyjna należąca do koncernu General Motors, której samochody dostępne są w ponad 140 krajach na całym świecie. Jest czwartą najczęściej kupowaną marką samochodów na świecie. Powstanie marki Chevrolet Spółka Chevrolet założona została 3 listopada 1911 roku przez Louisa Chevroleta, urodzonego w Szwajcarii kierowcę wyścigowego i mechanika, oraz Williama C. „Billy’ego” Duranta, amerykańskiego pioniera motoryzacyjnego. Siedziba firmy mieściła się w Detroit, w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W roku powstania firmy zaprezentowany został pierwszy model samochodu osobowego – Classic Six serii C z dużym, sześciocylindrowym silnikiem 4.9L, który sprzedawany był w cenie 2 150 USD. W 1915 roku Durant wykupił udziały Chevroleta w spółce, a w 1916 pakiet kontrolny General Motors. Historia logo Chevroleta W 1914 roku po raz pierwszy Chevrolet zaprezentował logo w kształcie „muszki”. Zostało ono zaprojektowane pod nadzorem Williama Duranta. Istnieje wiele różnych wersji historii powstania tego znaku. Według oficjalnych materiałów Chevroleta pt.„The Chevrolet Story of 1961”, Durant zainspirował się wzorem na tapecie we francuskim hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się podczas podróży w 1908 roku. Durant miał oderwać kawałek tapety, aby pokazać ją znajomym z myślą, że będzie to dobry znak rozpoznawczy dla marki samochodów. W książce Lawrence R. Gustin pt. “Billy Durant” wdowa po Durancie – Catherine, stwierdziła, że pomysł na logo powstał podczas pobytu pary na wakacjach w Hot Springs, w stanie Wirginia w 1912 roku. Według tej wersji, Durant podczas czytania gazety miał wykrzyknąć: „Myślę, że to byłoby dobre logo dla Chevroleta”. Inną koncepcję powstania logo przedstawił Ken Kaufmann, historyk i redaktor „The Chevrolet Review”. Dziewięć dni po utworzeniu spółki Chevrolet, czyli 12 listopada 1911 roku, w gazecie „The Constitution”, wydawanej w Atlancie, ukazała się reklama firmy Coalettes. Ken Kaufmann zauważył podobieństwa między logo Coalettes i Chevroleta (np.: początkowa litera „C”, dziewięć liter, ciemne tło z białym obramowaniem i białymi literami). Wersje logo różniły się jednak od siebie ilością wyróżnionych liter (Coalettes wyróżniło po środku trzy, Durant żadnej) oraz czcionka (Coalettes wybrało lekkie, pochylone litery, zaś Durant bardziej formalny, rzymski krój czcionki). W 1914 roku „muszka” została po raz pierwszy zaprezentowana w reklamie oraz na nowych, bardziej przystępnych cenowo modelach marki. Od 2004 roku Chevrolet wprowadził „muszkę” w złotej wersji, która stanowi aktualnie znak rozpoznawczy marki na całym świecie. Seria NFS W serii Need for Speed pojawiło się 31 modeli tej marki: NFSPB Chevroelt BelAir Custom.jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air Sport Coupe NFSPB ChevroletC10Sidestep Garage.jpg|Chevrolet C10 NFSCChevroletCamaroConceptRedCustom.png|Chevrolet Camaro Concept Camaro SS CARPAGE.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro SS (2010) NFSPB Chevrolet CamaroSS350 Garage.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro SS 350 (1967) NFSHS PS CamaroZ28.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (1998) NFS2015ChevroletCamaroZ282014Garage.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 (2014) MW2012CamaroZL1.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) NFSRivalsChevroletCapriceRender.jpg|Chevrolet Caprice NFSCChevroletChevelleSSRedCustom.png|Chevrolet Chevlle SS 454 MW2012CobaltLT.jpg|Chevrolet Cobalt LT NFSMWChevroletCobaltSS2004Stock.jpg|Chevrolet Cobalt SS (2004) NFSS2UCobaltSS.jpg|Chevrolet Cobalt SS (2008) CorvetteC3Nitro.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette (C3) NFSIIICorvetteC5.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C5 NFSPSChevroletCorvetteC6.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C6 NFSMWChevroletCorvetteC6RStock.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C6.R Chevrolet-Corvette-Grand-Sport-R.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport (C6) NFSPB ChevroletCorvetteGrandSport Garage.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport (C7) CorvetteC2NFSW.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette "Sting Ray" (C2) NFSRChevroletCorvetteC7Stingray.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) NFSHP2 ChevroletCorvetteZ06 Cover.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5) NFSPB ChevroletCorvetteZ06 Garage.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 NFSNLCorvetteC7Z06Loaner.png|Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C7) TheRun-image130272.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition (C6) SHIFT-2-Unleashed-Chevrolet-Corvette-Z06R-GT3 04.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Z06.R (C6) Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 (I - przód).jpg|Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 (C4) Chevrolet-Corvette-ZR1-R.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 TheRun-image130268.jpg|Chevrolet El Camino SS MW2012Express.jpg|Chevrolet Express TNFSChevyKseries.jpg|Chevrolet K1500 (GMT400) Kategoria:Marki samochodowe